Truth Is
by EternityRoze262
Summary: When Gary forces Drew to do a "Truth Is" on Pokébook, Drew ends up having a little more fun than he should be. No, he goes all out. How does he truly feel about his friends? And will he really respond with the truth to a special someone?


**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Roze here. I know it's been so long since I updated my other stories, but I will try to work on them more this summer! In the meantime, this idea came to me and I decided to write it out for fun. Characters may be a bit OOC at times and situations may be a bit over exaggerated. I'm sorry, but the truth hurts! Just kidding; this was meant to be humorous :'D Enjoy!

* * *

"You know what I've never seen you do on Pokébook before?" The question appeared on Drew's Pokébook website. The green haired boy curiously read the message sent by his friend. Seconds later, another message popped up revealing the answer. "A 'Truth is…' response."

Drew grinned before typing out his reply. "Psh. That trend? Why the hell would I want to do something as lame as that?"

"Why not?" came the reply as quickly as Drew had sent his answer.

"Gary, only you and your friends would do that."

"You should too. It's fun!"

"No thanks," Drew replied, although he knew he didn't stand a chance in the conversation, especially against Gary.

"No! Do it! Now! I'm forcing you to!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No. No. No. No."

"I'll hook ya up with May ;)"

Drew slightly hesitated before replying, "No."

"Aw come on Drew. Stop trying to be such a cool guy. I bet you're even flicking your pretty hair all over the place right now."

"So what if I am? *flicks hair*"

"… Are you bored?" Gary asked out of nowhere.

"Kind of."

"Then you should do a 'Truth is'."

"Gary…"

"I'll hack your account."

"Fine! But just because it's you who's telling me to!" Drew finally consented but with unwillingness. He exhaled sharply to settle down from their little argument. On the main page of Pokébook, he began slowly typing in the words, "Truth is?" on the status textbox. There was a pause as Drew contemplated deleting the ridiculous statement, but before he knew it, his finger pressed the enter button; a rush of anxiety dispersed through his body.

Immediately after Drew posted the status, a notification appeared on his screen. "Freaking-! Who already liked this? !" he cried in displeasure. As Drew checked who had liked the status, he was relieved to discover that it was only Gary.

"Woot! Yeah Drew! Getting on with the trend!" came a private message from Gary.

"Please don't say that," Drew replied sternly and then proceeded to response to Gary's "Truth is". He was just beginning to type when four more notifications popped up.

"Is it really going to be this annoying?" Drew said to no one in particular. With a sigh, he decided to go forward with it all since he had some free time on his hands anyways. On Gary's personal page, Drew began to type in his response.

"Gary, Truth is… I really detest you for forcing me through with this. But I'll tell you that I'll have as much fun with this as I can. *flicks hair* You're a cool guy Gary. I'll admit that I like this 'you' better than the 'you' when you were 10. If there's anyone I think of as competition for physical appearance and fan girls, it's you. And let me tell you this. I'm winning. You may have had it back in the '90s, but the females now days are so much more… you know. *wink wink* Good luck with becoming a researcher though! –Drew :)"

The arrogant boy smirked after posting his first "Truth is", realizing that if he continued on like that, it might become interesting seeing which people liked his status.

"All right. Next on the list!" He happily announced, checking the numerous people who had liked his status in the five minutes since he'd posted it up.

"Brianna, Truth is… you're really annoying. But don't worry! That's a good thing too! I'm sure someone out there will like you for who you are! Just don't expect it to be me. Your voice is way too high, like a baby that talks all the time. It's like we're all breathing in oxygen while you're somehow taking in helium. It's that high. Also, while I appreciate the fan service, I would like to kindly ask you to STOP COPYING MY CHOICES OF POKEMON. Thanks. -Drew :)"

Before moving along to a new person, Drew noticed that Gary had replied back to his statement. He quickly read the comment. "Dude, you're actually telling me the truth! I mean, that's great but… I don't think that's how it works on Pokébook xD Well, whatever, Drew. I'm sort of glad you told me the real, REAL truth."

Drew let out a chuckle, and then liked Gary's comment. He went on with posting up another one.

"Misty, Truth is… you're a really strong girl. And I like that about you. Such a tomboy too, yet you act all girly when a bug Pokémon appears. It's an interesting combination. You might want to cover up that body a bit more though. You know how much attention you could attract with that? Especially when you're older, but hey knowing you, you could knock out any guy who comes onto you. Just remember, in arguments, I will always get the final say. Now go and confess to Ash already! –Drew :)"

"Harley, Truth is… how are we even friends on Pokébook? When did I ever add you? You're a real dirty creep, and most of the time, I'm debating whether you're a male or female. What more can I say than, I don't like you Harley. It hurts, but I bet your tight outfit hurts you even more. In any case, congrats! You have become the newest Pussycat Doll! –Drew :)"

"Ash, Truth is… I know what you are. How long have you been ten? Anyways, you're really clueless when it comes to topics other than Pokémon. Sure you're a good trainer, but there's so much more you can do to improve. Also, stop trying to be the hero all the time! You're always rushing into things and then sacrificing everything to save the day. You don't know how lucky you are to even be alive right now. Some people have been in similar situations but they end up blasting off out into space and such. I understand that you're enthusiastic about stuff, but sheesh. Take a step back sometimes! Do you think you're the main character or something? That you're so special? It wouldn't hurt to brush up on your looks either. Just flick your hair or something and say yes to Misty. –Drew :)"

"Max, Truth is… aren't you a bit young to have a Pokébook? Kids these days. Well, Max, you're a bright boy. Maybe even smarter than your sister sometimes. We've never really talked but being around you is assuring. At least I know one person is sane whenever I'm around your group. Keep studying and work hard! –Drew :)"

"Dawn, Truth is… PUT ON SOME F-ING PANTS! You're such a girly girl. Though… you are pretty cute I'll admit. A surprisingly strong coordinator as well. You managed to beat May. That's impressive for someone like you. Funny thing is that I could see you as being one of my fan girls. But so far you haven't been all clingy or messaging me 24/7 like all the other girls. Interesting… We should hang out. –Drew :)"

"Paul, Truth is… I used to think you were a jerk, but now you're all right. You know that people are pairing you up with Dawn? You should do something about that. I think it's sweet that you nicknamed her 'troublesome'. I hope you don't treat her the way you used to treat your Pokémon. You know, the old 'catch and release'. I do love how you also grow out your hair. But that face is kind of scary to approach on a dark summer night. But it's fine. Girls love the badass mister tough guy. I must be rambling now. –Drew :)"

"Brock, Truth is… I can't see your eyes. I mean, it's there, but it's not there. What's with that? I've been wanting to know since I first saw you. I must say you're a pretty good cook, but that doesn't make up for the fact that you're such a desperate guy. Your hormones must be really out of whack or something. Try to control yourself man! This is a kid's show! –Drew :)"

"Carrie, or should I say fangirl#1, Truth is… I don't know you. But you're pretty I guess. I personally think you should lay off the makeup a bit. Too much is starting to scare me, especially with that face. –Drew :)"

"Iris, Truth is… YOUR HAIR! What are you hiding in there? You're such a little kid, Iris! But it's amusing sometimes. I know we haven't talked much, mostly because I think we'd get into fights or… it'd just be a bit awkward now that I think about it. In any case have a great day I guess. –Drew :)"

"Solidad, Truth is… you're a very smart coordinator, probably one of the best I've encountered on my journey. You always know what your plans are during contests and it's really great to have such an optimistic coordinator like yourself as my rival. I'm not sure whether to say that you almost came out as a Mary Sue with your first entrance, but let me just note something. Young woman with long pink hair has been targeted by the love-struck Brock, makes an astonishing rejection to him, helps to save the day with the Aipom situation, is friends with the amazing Drew, gives amazing advice, and also wins the tournament. Solidad, you come out as perfect, but I know there are flaws somewhere. I still admire you as a friend. –Drew :)"

"Cilan, Truth is… what's up my green-haired brother? You look rather nice in that waiter uniform. *flicks hair* Anyways… you serve as Brock's replacement, right? The guy who cooks during the travels. You and Brock should have a cook-off. Also, your scream in that 'haunted' mansion was the manliest scream I've ever heard. You should start up a channel and play horror games while on a webcam so we can hear more of it *wink*. Take care. –Drew :)"

Drew leaned back in his chair to stretch after having typed up so many thoughtful replies to his friends. He could see the notification numbers increasing by the minute but decided to take a quick break. In the middle of relaxing, he noticed that the next person on his list was May Maple. Despite his mind being tired from meticulously choosing the right words to say to others, he took the opportunity to click on May's profile and start typing on her wall. He felt his fingers automatically pressing down on the keys.

"May, Truth is… I don't know why I'm attracted to you. From the moment I laid eyes on you… it reminded me of myself when I was a beginning coordinator. I never meant to get involved with you guys. I thought it would just be a one-time encounter. The next thing I knew, I became more and more competitive. I trained so hard and looked forward to contests. All because… I wanted to continue being better than you. Just kidding. You're a really great coordinator as well and have learned so much. *Throws a Frisbee in your face* Catch it, May. Did you catch it? I bet you're not skillful enough to twirl it around with one finger like I did when I was showing off during our first meeting. I bet you're making a cute pouty face right now, aren't you? And now you're smiling because I said that, right? You know the real reason why I give you roses, right May? The reason why I give them only to you. The reason why I smirk when I'm around you. The reason why I continue our little play fights. May, I'm not entirely sure what this feeling is, but truth is… I love you. –Drew"

The green-haired boy didn't take a second glance at his heartwarming message before the screen went black. He stared at the empty monitor for no longer than two second before yelling throughout the house, "Why did all the power turn off!" He relaxed back in his chair again. "Oh well. It's not like I was actually going to post that on her wall anyways," he muttered to himself. Trying not to be upset with what just happened, Drew stepped away from his computer and collapsed on his bed. Resting an arm upon his forehead, he gazed at the ceiling feeling slightly embarrassed at the message he had written to May. The girl knew nothing of his feelings. If it had not been for the power outage, his feelings would have been revealed to her as well as everyone else on Pokébook.

However, not wanting to leave his feelings unfulfilled, Drew slipped his cellphone out of his jean pocket. "Don't you dare die on me phone or else it's the wall for you," he murmured as he located May's number. There he began a new text message with the subject title as, "Truth is…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And there we have it! No offense to any of the characters, okay? :'D So just out of curiosity, if I were to make a facebook for updates on stories, advice on writing, showcases on the many others things I do etc. would you like it? *Scurries off to hide and work on the last chapter of Ordinary Girl*  
-Roze


End file.
